To Love and Be Loved
by Harry Potter will never die
Summary: A collection of unrelated Drarry drabbles in response to the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp.
1. Knife

**A/N: **So this is for Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp Challenge. This will be a collection of unrelated Drarry drabbles.

**Pairing: **Drarry

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **41. Knife

**Warnings: **Slash and Character death

**Words: **328

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Draco knew he'd feel something when Harry Potter was finally killed but he never knew he'd feel _this._

It had been one day that was all. One day in which Draco's world was turned upside down and all his opinions were changed and it was all Potter's –_Harry's-_ fault.

To think that it'd been only a year since he and Harry kissed. Draco hadn't meant for it to happen; it had been entirely accidental but happened it had and not even for one minute did Draco regret it.

Draco had been walking down the halls of Hogwarts, he'd heard rumours that Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood may not be there again next year and was going to corner Potter about this. He would need to tell the Dark Lord. However, his plan was found out when Potter noticed him.

They traded the usual insults but this time the argument had ended differently. Harry had stepped forward and _kissed_ Draco. And Draco kissed _back._ Harry had left after that and as most people knew had not returned for his seventh year of Hogwarts which is how they'd ended up here, with Harry in front of Voldemort and a knife at his throat.

"Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived," Voldemort hissed.

"And now you're going to kill me with a knife?" Harry's eyes were so defiant; he didn't look scared, just resigned.

"A knife soaked in basilisk venom,"

Draco couldn't help it; couldn't take his eyes off of the scene before him. The boy he'd come to love and his master who he _had_ to serve.

Harry's scream of pain when the knife struck almost made Draco reveal himself but as Harry lay suffering he gave one look to Draco. One that seemed to apologize seemed to say everything Harry had ever wanted to say.

Draco gave a small smile in Harry's direction to which the only response was Harry's own mouth turned up at the edges as he gave his last breath.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that happened. I hope it was okay.


	2. Promise

**A/N: ** Here's the second one. On a side note did anyone see the Doctor Who 50th last night? I thought it was awesome!

**Pairing: **Drarry

**Rating: **K+

**Prompt: **48. Promise

**Warnings: **Slash

**Words: **377

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Draco hated work. Well, not all work; actually Draco loved _his_ job, he just hated Harry's. You see, Harry had been away for two days on an Auror mission that was only supposed to take a few hours and Draco knew from experience that it could mean anything but he couldn't help but worry about any injuries Harry might have.

It wasn't that Draco usually fretted over things like this (he didn't, honest) but when Harry said he'd be home by a certain time he normally was and the only time he wasn't was because – well, let's just say that Draco certainly doesn't want a repeat of what happened.

As said before it wasn't the first time Harry had been late but it _was_ the first time he'd been late since they'd been a married couple. So forgive Draco if he was panicking, Hermione did the exact same thing.

Logically, Draco knew that if Harry was here he'd be sitting on the sofa with his feet up on the coffee table (even though he knew that annoyed Draco) laughing at him but, then again, it was really all Harry's fault that Draco was worried in the first place so yeah.

It was then that Draco heard the _crack_ of apparition and considering there were only two people who could apparate directly into their flat – one of which was already in said flat. It could only mean one thing.

"Draco," that oh-so familiar voice called out.

"Oh, so you're back then." Don't get him wrong, Draco was glad Harry was back but if the fool thought he would get away with making Draco panic he was very wrong.

"Of course I-"

"No! Be quiet! Two days! Two days and no word! The last time that happened you ended up in St Mungo's and almost died! So forgive me if I was slightly worried!" Draco ranted.

"Draco-"

"No, I just want you safe! Is that too much to ask?" Draco should be better composed he was a Malfoy after all but then Harry's arms were around him whispering words of comfort.

"I told you, I made a promise to always come back to you and I always keep my promises." And with those final words the matter was settled.


	3. Yellow

**A/N: **Here's the next one!

**Pairing: **Drarry

**Rating: **K+

**Prompt: **19. Yellow

**Warnings: **Slash

**Words: **278

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

"NO!"

"But you-"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"Absolutely not- I refuse!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Muggle children say it,"

"Still no,"

"I'll use my puppy dog eyes,"

"How old are you, five?"

Now to the outer world this may seem like a very strange argument but to Harry and Draco it was perfectly normal. After all the often argued over stupid, irrelevant things, although this time might just top them all.

They'd recently moved into Number 12 Grimmauld Place and both Harry and Draco wanted to redecorate; Harry because of all the memories of Sirius and Draco because the house was just creepy.

Redecorating sounded easy. In theory. However, trying to agree on everything was a nightmare, at least in Harry's opinion.

Which is why they were where they were now. They'd found a spell to help make decorating easy but first they had to decide on the colour. Draco wanted green because in his opinion it was a great colour but Harry was being stubborn.

Harry wanted to paint the walls yellow. And not just in the living room but everywhere else as well- that included the kitchen.

Draco was refusing to back down on this but annoyingly so was Harry.

"It's just so garish,"

"It's a happy colour,"

"Sure, if homicidal is the new happy."

"Don't be so grumpy, Draco." Harry was practically jumping around.

"You've had coffee today."

"Stop changing the subject. Yellow walls."

"No,"

"What if-"

"No,"

"What about-"

"Also no, you aren't going to win Harry!"

And so that was how the Potter-Malfoy residence ended up with a bright yellow kitchen much to a grumbling Draco's dismay.


	4. Beginning

**Pairing: **Drarry

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **25. Beginning

**Warnings: **Slash

**Words: **378

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was a lot of things. A Death Eater and a traitor were two most prominent names but to Harry he was simply the beginning.

The beginning of a new life, a life where people lived in harmony and everyone was accepted. Maybe he was just being sappy but that was truly what Harry believed and even if he was wrong he still had Draco.

The Wizarding World had been shocked when the news of The Snake and The Lion came out, stories of how the Golden Boy and the Slytherin Prince were a couple circulated but the couple were content.

The beginning of the relationship had been simple. It had been two months after the war and whilst the majority of the population was recovering Harry knew he never would.

There were several reasons for this, the most prominent being all the dead. Remus, Tonks, Fred. Ones that died before and during the battle. However, Harry hadn't quite lost himself to depression, just yet. Although if you asked his friends it was only a matter of time and the only reason they hadn't lost him yet was Teddy.

Teddy. His little godson. Orphaned too young just like Harry himself had. So yes Harry had been in Hogsmead, in the Hog's Head, moping.

He'd been there for about an hour, when _he_ walked in. Draco Malfoy, looked older then he had say two years ago but he was still pretty attractive to Harry.

So yes, the world knew a lot about Harry but one thing that no one knew about him was the way he felt towards Malfoy. Harry was in love and it wasn't the superficial sort of love that a lot of people would claim it was, no, it was the same way Ron felt about Hermione, that much Harry was sure.

How Harry had found the courage that night, he probably never know. But he was glad that he had. For he'd simply gone over to the blonde and in a moment of rash decision, that Draco was always teasing him about, kissed him on the lips, and (to the immense relief of the Gryffindor) Draco kissed back.

So, that was the beginning of happiness for the couple, a beginning of a new life.


	5. Speechless

**Pairing: **Drarry

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **38. Speechless

**Warnings: **Slash and mention of mpreg

**Words: **225

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

The world was full of chatter. But there was always one person who could make Draco Malfoy speechless and today was a prime example of that.

Harry was mesmerizing. His green eyes that sparkled with life, his messy raven hair that could never be tamed and the cute little smile he had whenever Draco said he loved him. Harry was short in stature but Draco always said he made up for it with the amount of energy he had.

So yes Harry could often make Draco Malfoy speechless, simply by being Harry but today. Today was different today Harry seemed to have something important to tell him.

He was standing in front of Draco, facing him with no expression on the normally expressive face and that alone made Draco worried.

"Harry, is that about the Healer's appointment this morning?" Draco asked eyes full of concern.

Harry just nodded, before looking down at the ground.

Draco walked over to his obviously distressed lover. "Hey, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Okay, well, you see…"

"On with it, Harry."

That was when a smile graced Harry's lips and his eyes sparkled. "We're going to be parents, Draco. I'm pregnant!"

Later, Draco would ever deny gaping like a fish – he was a Malfoy after all- but once again Harry had succeeded in making him speechless.


	6. Protect

**A/N: **I'm back from well, no I didn't go anywhere. I got caught in the land of feels and was very emotional, but here's the next chapter.

**Pairing: **Drarry

**Rating: **T

**Prompt: **24. Protect

**Warnings: **Mentions of Alcoholism

**Words: **327

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Harry Potter was often described as a lot of things by a lot of people for example it used to be The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One but after a few things happened it changed to traitor and Wannabe Dark Lord both of which were untrue. Harry had simply fallen in love. With someone who had been on the opposite side of the war and Harry honestly couldn't see what was wrong with that but apparently there was.

Draco Malfoy was capable of a lot of things but one thing that he was proud of was his love of Harry and ability to protect the raven haired man. Sure, Harry had defeated a crazy dark wizard and saved the Wizarding World but amongst all the celebrating nobody noticed that Harry had needed saving as well. Nobody except Draco.

It had been six months after the Battle of Hogwarts when Draco had realised just how vulnerable Harry really was. They'd met in a pub and Harry had drunk. A lot. Draco hadn't exactly taken it easy but Harry had drank far more than Draco had and taken pity on the depressed boy wonder Draco had taken him to Malfoy Manor, not realising what a catastrophe that would be.

Harry had woken up screaming, clearly the alcohol did not help stop his night mares, and when Harry had realised where he was, he'd been caught in a flashback. Draco had managed to calm him down and from that day on vowed to protect the little raven.

They'd been each other's rocks, Draco had helped Harry over his alcoholism and Harry had helped Draco clear the Malfoy name. They'd also helped Andromeda raise Teddy, who adored his Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco.

"Dray? Are you daydreaming?" came a quiet voice.

"Just thinking about us," Draco replied looking in to emerald eyes.

Yes, Harry Potter may have once been the protector but now he was the protected and that made Draco smile.


End file.
